Sea of Change
by iKitten
Summary: Harry is blinded by his uncle the summer before 5th year, he comes into an elvin heritage. Evil!Dumbledore. Up for Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Through the distant sunrise a young man with jet black shoulder length hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail, blowing slightly in the early morning breeze, and brilliant green eyes, could be seen jogging past a small park.

This young man was none other than Harry Potter.

If you looked close you could see a glaze in his eyes as if he wasn't really seeing anything, he was blind.

Earlier that summer his Uncle Vernon had taken to beating him, and one day Vernon went to far; he poured bleach all over Harry's face forcing the teen's eyes open, the chemicals painfully blinding him.

While his Uncle had taken to beating him he had also taken to beating on his Aunt Petunia. After Vernon had finished beating Harry Petunia would sneak into his room and bandage and clean Harry's wounds as well as her own injuries, promising that they would escape someday. Though, Harry had an escape every year.

You see, Harry is a wizard and goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school that trains young magic-holders to use their magic safely and to its full potential. Well, he remained there until summer break, for which he had to return to his relative's home just outside of London.

Harry had put up with the torture for as long as he could, but when Vernon had blinded him, that had been the breaking point. Harry had blown Vernon through the door grabbed his trunk and then went and found his Aunt and told her that this was it; this was their time to escape. Dudley had come with them because he was afraid of his father, and he knew that when his mother and cousin left that his father would turn him into his own personal punching bag, so Harry allowed Dudley to come with them.

Harry, Dudley, and Petunia had fled the premises and had gone to the Leaky Cauldron at Harry's insistence. He had put a glamour upon his aunt and cousin as the bar for underage magic had been lowered to fifteen years of age. They had all changed their names as to not attract attention as well. Petunia became Jasmine Evans and Dudley had become Damien Evans son of Jasmine.

Jasmine's hair had been lengthened to reach just above her bottom and it had been changed to a light red color, almost strawberry blond. Her eyes had changed to a dark green color, almost like her sister Lily's eyes but not quite, and she grew about three inches from her 5'4 to a better height of 5'8. Damien had short blackish-red hair and dark, deep sea blue eyes.

Over the matter of a couple of weeks Harry had to re-learn to cast spells without his sight, detect

people, and many other things that you could easily do with sight. Sadly though, Harry remained sightless so he had trained himself so that he was not helpless just because he was blind...in fact Harry became even more deadly than he was when he had his sight.

"Aunt Jasmine," Harry called as he entered their room above the Leaky Cauldron," I'm back I was wondering..." he trailed off as he noticed a large man standing over the prone figure of his Aunt


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Harry though he cannot see is able to sense things much more than he would be able to if he were able to see i.e. his sense of smell, hearing, etc.

"Who are you" Harry demanded in a harsh whisper. He directed his gaze toward where he thought the man's face might be at. His only response was silence. Harry clenched his fist and slowly walked in the direction of his Aunt and her assailant.

"Answer me now." Harry growled dangerously, "who are you?" his voice was almost a snarl. A noise outside the door made Harry jump slightly but then noticed the familiar sound of his cousin's gait. Harry stopped moving when he heard the person begin to say something, and froze when he heard the familiar voice.

"'Arry it's me 'Agrid I was com'in to check up on yeh when I found the this lady here was threatening me 'cus I came in her home" Hagrid said gently, "I think I made a mistake hittin her 'cus I guess she was just tyin to protect you and 'er son, 'Arry who is she?"

Harry sighed and relaxed somewhat," It's my Aunt Petunia now known as Jasmine Evans."

He was interrupted when Damien entered the room "It is ok Damien Hagrid just made a mistake I am sure he's very sorry, aren't you Hagrid?" Harry frowned slightly and turned towards where he thought Hagrid might be.

"O' course I am sorry 'Arry I never meant to hurt 'er honest she just started hittin me with that there fryin pan thingy" Hagrid stumbled over his words as he noticed the slightly clouded look Harry's eyes had taken on.

"'Arry What happened to yer eyes?" Hagrid questioned out of pure curiosity.

"Vernon" Harry's answer sounded venomous enough for Hagrid to understand immediately. Harry heard Hagrid bend down and pick his Aunt up and walk as gently as he could towards Harry.

"I'm sorry bout your aunt again Harry I needed to give you somethin' from Dumbledore, he said it had somethin to do with yer parents and somethin' or other." Hagrid gently set Jasmine down on the couch that was off to the side of the living room and pulled a thick envelope out of his well-worn skin coat before setting it in Harry's hand.

"I'll wait outside fer ya to come get me when yer finished Dumbledore said somethin bout wantin to talk to ya afterwards he also said to bring anyone with ya with me" Hagrid's voice slowly faded away as he walked out of the door. Harry's face turned grim as he gently opened the letter.

_Dear Harry..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I forgot to put a disclaimer in so here it is now

Disclaimer: I own no characters except the ones of my own creating, any of the ones you recognize from the books, etc. are all J.K Rowling's.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this then most likely we are dead._

_Harry this is your mum first off and we have some things to tell you about your heritage as well as your Aunt Petunia's and her son's even though they do not know it either._

_Harry this is your dad what we have to tell you may not be believable and you may possibly deny it but whatever you do not put ALL of your trust in Albus Dumbledore..._

_Albus was the reason as to why we are writing this letter. When we had you we realized that the secret of your heritage as well as our families could not be revealed until your 16th birthday._

_Harry to put it bluntly you your mother your aunt and any children she has are elves but not only are you elves but you are also half vampiric because my family are of vampiric blood and our children are usually only half vampiric._

_It's true Harry when you turn 16 your Aunt and any children she has will come into their elven heritage. We are so sorry sweetie that we could'nt be there to tell you ourselves. Tell your Aunt and cousin I love them even if I am not there and Harry when you come into your elven and vampiric heritage don't worry about blood lust because your elven heritage balances it out. I love you my baby boy._

_Harry don't help your aunt and cousin out with their transformation because when they transform they will have magic like you and will need help in using it we have a friend who can help you train as well as your aunt and cousin also tell Padfoot that it isn't his fault we died also when you come into your heritage go and find Remus and Sirius and bring them with you when you go to train. Our friends name is Severus Snape As much as I loathe it Harry he is the only one who can help you._

Love Always,

_Your mum Lily, and your favorite (and only) dad James a.k.a Prongs."_

As the letter was finished there was utter silence

Damien had read the letter aloud and his mother had awoken right before the letter had begun to be read, so she heard the whole thing.

"Thanks Damien" Harry whispered when Damien finished reading the letter. "Aunt Jaz I think we should head out and find Remus and Sirius," Jasmine blushed slightly when Harry said Remus's name though Harry didn't notice because of his lack of vison. "Afterwards, since my birthday is in about a week, we should head straight to Professor Snape" Harry sighed.

"Harry we should all head to bed go out and tell that man that we are going to bed for the night and he can come inside and sleep here if he would like" Jasmine said softly. (A/N: t was about 6 pm when Harry got back from his jog and he had also walked around the area as to get himself familiar to the sounds and smells so he would be able to recognize where he was, it is about 8 pm now) Harry nodded absently and went outside and invited Hagrid inside for the night.

When Harry lay in his bed that night he wondered possibly if his life could get more complicated than it was now. Sighing, he turned towards the breeze coming from his open window and slept


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the characters I made up.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

The next morning as Harry awoke to the warmth of the sun on his face, for a moment as Harry sat up he forgot where he was when the memory of the night before came rushing back to him. Getting out of bed, Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair, as his father once did. When he walked towards the kitchen he heard the sounds of plates being set on a table and the familiar noise of his aunt's footsteps.

Running his hand through his hair again, Harry thought over the events of the night before. _Why is it that whenever I get some semblance of a normal life it all goes out the window? _Harry sighed again before he sat down at the table.

"Good morning Aunt Jaz" He said before sending a small smile in her direction. He heard the door creak open behind him and smiled slightly, his cousin was always trying to sneak up on him in fact Harry encouraged it.

"Morning Harry, Damien" Jasmine said her voice soft and slightly strained; Harry figured she must have been still stressed from the night before and he frowned. _'I wonder why she seems so tired I wish I could know what she felt that way I don't have to keep wondering if she is hiding something from me.'_

Harry sighed; he always worried about his family even after they had escaped from Vernon. Harry was still afraid that they had not escaped totally from Vernon but he kept his worries quiet and bore with it.

"We are going to head off to Remus' and Sirius' place after breakfast if that's ok with you Aunt Jaz." Harry directed this at both his Aunt and cousin knowing that they knew it was best that they head out. Harry wondered how his friends were doing but shrugged it off he would find out when school started.

Sighing again, Harry gently reached out towards his plate and grabbed some toast (AN: His Aunt puts it in the same place EVERY TIME so he knows where it is) and began eating.

"Harry your friend is still here and he's snoring what are we going to do about him?" Damien asked through a mouthful of breakfast. Harry set his fork down and looked towards his cousin.

"We are going to leave him here and portkey to Remus' and Sirius' house. I already have all our stuff packed, I did it this morning after you were awake," Harry grinned he had packed and shrunk all of their belongings when he heard his aunt in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Oh, good" Damien said finishing off his breakfast.

"Let's get going" Jasmine said putting the plates in the sink while waiting for Harry to create a portkey; she had used them before when they had escaped Vernon and now she was going to see her sister's old friends.

Harry grinned and took out three necklaces and handing two of them to his cousin and aunt. The one he had given to his aunt was silver and the pendent was a blazing gold in the shape of a dragon. She clasped it around her neck and waited for Damien and Harry to do the same. Damien's necklace was gold and the pendent was of a silver unicorn.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked as he heard his cousin put his necklace on. They muttered a quiet yes in unison. "Good," Harry then tapped his own necklace and they all disappeared leaving a sleeping Hagrid in the room next to them.

_**"HARRY!"**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the characters I made up.**

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

: Parseltongue :

"HARRY!" screamed a very gaunt looking Sirius Black, next to him stood a world weary looking Remus Lupin his face was relieved at seeing his best friend's son well and safe "What are you doing here?" Sirius' voice brought Harry out the daze he had been in since he had arrived.

"I'll explain in a bit but first I need you to read this letter, it's from Mum and Dad." Harry's voice was erratic yet steady in a strange way, as he tried to get his bearings of the place.

Remus studied Harry's face as Harry handed the letter to Sirius, he noticed something was off. Harry's eyes were about the same, but it seemed as if he was looking thorough Sirius instead of at him. All of a sudden Remus gasped realization setting in, staring at Harry in disbelief.

"Your assumption is correct Remus...I am blind" Harry answered Remus' unasked question, sighing slightly, "As to how I came to be this way I will explain later but first you both need to read the letter." Harry nodded his head towards Sirius who was slightly behind him.

Remus nodded his eyes full of bewilderment before going over to Sirius and looking over his shoulder to read the letter. His facial features slipped from disbelief to sadness and finally to a

grieving acceptance. Harry sighed again as he smelled the faint scent of tears in the air. He knew that one if not both of the men were either trying to withhold their tears or were openly crying. Jazz led Harry over to the couch she and Harry's cousin were sitting. Harry sat down and turned towards the area he had heard the two men last.

"Remus I expect you wish to know how I came to be blind." Harry asked rhetorically before going on without allowing Remus to answer "The answer simply put is my uncle Vernon decided I didn't deserve to have the gift of sight any more and bleached my eyes so to say. Aunt Jaz here and Damien are who you once knew as Petunia and Dudley. As to the letter we must go see Professor Snape immediately since we have only about 6 days until my birthday and the transformation...By the way at what time exactly was I born?" Harry explanation was short but did not need any more elaboration.

"Exactly 12:01 am July 31st" Remus answered his face pulled into a frown as he realized that someone in his pack had been injured. Slowly Remus' face turned upwards into a tiny smile as he finally realized that his pack had grown. Jasmine looked over at the two men and smiled shyly as she found that Sirius had been studying her and her son. She looked down slightly and bit her lip before looking back over at Harry for either reassurance or a distraction.

"Alright…We should head out soon but we

need to get you guys packed. And Sirius…You will NOT pick a fight with Professor Snape no matter how much you dislike him. He is the only one who can help me and my aunt and cousin, so be on your best behavior." Harry's tone spoke very clearly that he was not to be disobeyed. Sirius looked at his godson and wondered exactly when Harry had grown up and how he had missed it. Harry cocked his head to the side suddenly as if listening to something.

: Sssstupid humansss. Locking me up for no reasssson at all : The serpentine voice came from a small box that sat next to Sirius.

: Hello friend who isss the one who locked you insssside thisss box? Never mind I think I know who did thisss just allow me to take you from that prissson : Harry hissed suddenly surprising both the snake and his family.

"Sirius take the snake out of the box and hand him here please" Harry looked towards Sirius again and nodded as he heard him get up. Harry felt cool slick scales glide

across his wrist.

Harry leaned against the back of the couch as he sighed and calmed the snake he thought over the day before and sighed once again. He turned his head back towards his family again before nodding towards the other room.

"You best start packing; we don't have much time before Dumbledore comes here. And At this moment I do not wish to face the old bastard until after my transformation." Although Harry's voice was soft his

words were spoken with such venom that they all had flinched involuntarily.

They all nodded and turned away walking into the other room. Remus was slower on the uptake as he looked at Harry, his eyes full of worry before turning away and going to help the others pack.

: I think thisss will be a very educational trip from what I have heard sssspeaker :

The snake in Harry's lap hissed before laying it's head on the top of Harry's hand. Harry nodded absently before gazing straight ahead deep in thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**A/N: I am sorry about the slow updates I have been busy with school I shall try to get two chapters done per week  
**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, but the plot**

Sometime in between Harry's family, or pack as Remus called them, packing and leaving, Harry had somehow gained the knowledge of the whereabouts of his Potions professor and had asked Remus to make a portkey for them to a little village just south of the Riddle Manor, far enough away that Voldemort could not find them but close enough to where Snape had been living at the time.

Harry walked slowly up the path towards the gigantic looming Castle ahead of them. His aunt was ahead of him and his cousin behind him. To either side was Sirius in his dog form and Remus. As the reached the gates Harry heard the soft click of someone else's shoes on the rock path and judged them as his Professor's.

"Hello Professor," Harry said as he heard the footsteps stop. "We need to speak with you. I received a delayed letter from my mother and father yesterday afternoon and my mother said in the letter to search you out for certain reasons in which you maybe aware of." Snape slowly materialized from beneath the spell he had been holding over himself and studied Harry for a moment.

"May I see the letter please?" Snape's curt voice cut through the silence of the night as he moved to somewhere in front of Harry. Harry nodded slowly holding the letter out in front of him where he felt it gently taken from his grasp. Harry imagined the look on his potions professors face as he read the letter, cold and blank. Harry turned towards a rustling in the woods.

"Harry," Sirius called out softly only to be elbowed into silence by Remus. He had heard it to and moved slowly to Harry's side. Slowly another figure emerged from the underbrush.

"Hello Peter," Harry's voice was cold and metallic as the rat like figure emerged from his hiding place. Harry whipped out his wand and cast an anti-animagus charm and a binding spell before turning to Remus.

"Watch him but don't kill him." Harry said his voice still very chilling. Harry turned back towards Snape. The man was unsettlingly quiet. Harry heard him step forward so he reached forward with his hand expecting the paper back but to his surprise a slim warm hand slid into his own and grasped it firmly. Harry blinked in shock.

"Thank you for coming to me even though you didn't have to Harry..." Harry felt Snape's gaze upon his face. "Are you blind Potter?" Harry blinked and guessed that Snape's old habits died hard and nodded to his professor. Snape's grasp suddenly tightened on his hand. Harry quickly drew his hand from the other man's grasp.

"Good god Potter who did this to you?" Snape's voice seemed tight and strained. Harry's aunt answered for him.

"My ex – husband, Mr. Vernon Dursley." Jasmine said looking darkly at the man she had heard so much about, Harry had defended him even though the man had tortured Harry so much before. It was despicable.

"Let's go inside before Sirius and Remus finish what they started at the Shrieking Shack." Harry's voice startled them all and as Jasmine looked over towards the men they seemed to appear sheepish. She shook her head before following Remus, Sirius and the captive Peter Pettigrew into the mansion like house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Severus Snape was extremely hard to surprise but when he had been told the story of Harry's life he just shook his head in shock and disbelief. The boy he believed to be a spoiled brat who loved the attention he got was just boy, now hardened teen, who had been abused all his life.

Severus sighed as he thought over what had happened before Harry had arrived. Hermione Granger had apparated to his front door step the day before beaten and blood, with her had been two ten year olds and a one year old, all bearing bruises. He growled at the what he had found out from the ten year olds.

According to the children their father had become abusive at the start of the summer when they, Hermione's siblings had received letters from Hogwarts as well. Hermione had awoken just as Harry had stepped into the room she was in after he had explained to Harry about the young witch being their.

Hermione had flung herself at Harry sobbing and clinging to him for dear life, Harry for his part wrapped his arms around her and soothed her with gentle words. The pair was the epitome of a loving brother and sister. Later that evening after Harry and Hermione caught up with each other they sat down to dinner.

"Hermione, How would you and your sibling like to become Potters? I know you probably wouldn't want to, but you have been like a sister to me ever since first year. I want to adopt you and your sibling as mine, I mean if that's alright with you." Harry's voice trembled slightly as if her refusal might break him. Harry looked in her direction waiting for her reply.

Suddenly Harry was knocked to the out of his chair, a weeping girl on top of him. Snape, Sirius, Remus, and Harry's family stared at him in awe. Harry was such a compassionate person they had all wondered how he could have turned into such a wonderful person when he had been treated so horribly.

"Of course we'd like to become your siblings Harry" Hermione's voice trembled slightly and Harry grinned hugging her tightly.

"Alright, now we'll get you guys adopted right away first thing in the morning." Harry spoke calmly grinning happily. He had always wanted a sister and now he would have one.

--------------------------One week later--------------------------

Harry smiled towards his family before grimacing, tonight was the night that they would all be going through their transformations. The adoption of Hermione and her siblings had been perfect the only catch was they had been adopted and blood bonded thus making them the children of Lily and James Potter in name and blood, Harry figured it would happen and had told Hermione the night before the adoption about the possibility of that occurring. He had asked if she still wanted to do it he had also warned her siblings but the whole bunch of them were adamant about it.

Harry sighed, it was almost midnight (A/N: Harry has an internal clock now because of the forever darkness that he is engulfed in so he knows what time it is always). He felt a slim hand grasp his own and sniffed the air gently, it was the familiar smell of roses and vanilla, Hermione, He smiled in her direction his face sliding into a grimace once more.

"'Mione you had best get everyone to lie down it's almost time," Harry's voice was soft and slightly pained his transformation had started a little early but would not start until midnight.

Just as the last person had lied down on the in the beds, which had been set up one right next to each other with a crib for the youngest child at the end, Harry screamed along with the rest of his family members as well as Hermione's baby brother. Harry ground his teeth through the pain as he felt his bones rearrange themselves completely. His hair had lengthened to the middle of his back and had changed to a dark red almost black color. His eyes though slightly dull flared with light and retained catlike features. Just before Harry passed out one last thought ran through his mind 'Shit...I'm gonna have fangs.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

As Hermione awoke she wondered why she was in so much pain before the previous nights events caught up with her. Immediately Hermione rushed over to the mirror in the room but not before taking in her family's appearances.

Her younger siblings Sasha and Monica were identical to each other, their hair had fallen to just past the small of their backs and had darkened to a deep brown, and they had become paler and more elegant looking. Her little brother Jason had not changed much his hair was black and reached his shoulders but two pointed ears peaked from underneath his silky hair. Hermione smiled softly as she looked over the rest of her new found family.

Jasmine had hair similar to Lily Potter's it was a deep red and reached the small of her back. Damien was the most changed out of all of them, he grown slimmer and his hair had gone from blonde to a deep black, similar to Harry's.

She finally looked in the mirror and gasped. Hermione's once frizzy hair was now iron straight and a deep red, almost blood red and it reached her ankles. The second thing that she had noticed was her eyes, they had changed to a molten gold color and instead of the slightly rounded look that they had they now were a more almond shape.

When she had gasped she noticed slightly larger canines. Her canine teeth, when she closed her mouth, slipped out of her mouth and rested gently on her bottom lip. Stepping back as she noticed her ears were slightly pointed Hermione finally noticed that she had grown taller.

Harry gasped as he opened his eyes, he could see colors, so many colors. Harry looked towards where he felt Hermione and saw a swirl of blood red light. He smiled slightly; it seemed that his sister had finally found her true nature.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts as a sudden crack came from the window on the other side of the room as he turned his head towards the noise he heard a flutter of wings and with his new sight he saw three blobs of color.

The first and farthest color was brownish red; he guessed it was Errol, the Weasley's owl. The second color was gray and slightly sharp; he guessed it might have been a hawk or falcon. And the last color was a pure white; Harry gave a startled cry when he realized that it was his Hedwig.

Sighing, Harry leaned back against the bed as he 'saw' Hedwig land next to him and outstretched her leg to him. He reached over and felt for the letter he knew would be there and carefully untied it trying to distinguish the string from any part of Hedwig. He looked to Hermione after taking the letter off of Hedwig.

"Hermione could you..."Harry trailed off and looked down. Hermione blinked and came over to him and gently took the letter from him.

_'Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You have been accepted for your fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; I would like to congratulate you on making Prefect along with Miss Granger, Miss Brown, and Mr. Weasley. I expect you at Hogwarts on the First of September._

_ Sincerely,_

_Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_ 'Minerva McGonagall'_

Hermione grinned as she realized that they were prefect before remembering that she was to help Harry read and the school still didn't know that Harry was blind...Oh what a distraction.

"Ms. Potter I see you received yours and Mr. Potter's letters for school, let us start your training as I see you are all awake..."

---------------------------------September 1st---------------------------------

Harry, Hermione, Sasha, Monica, Damien, Jasmine, and Jason boarded the train bound for Hogwarts unnoticed and quietly found an empty compartment before beginning their talk about what was to come about in Hogwarts.

"I think Ron might become your most vicious rival this year Harry, you know how he was last year when you were entered into the Triwizard Tournament. Draco seemed as if he was a bit subdued at the station."Hermione stated. Looking toward Harry

"I noticed as well, I think I made a mistake first year rejecting his offer for friendship. Considering what I have been through with Ron, he has never been a good friend. Bloody good strategist but he never was a good friend, Ginny though she idolized me her first year but...I got to know her over the summer in letters. Yes I said letters; I used a dictations quill Hermione. But anyway, back on the subject, I got to know her and I feel as if she wouldn't begrudge me for my family..." Harry sighed as he looked out the window. "What are we going to do about Dumbass? You know he is going to try and bend me to his will again. Do you think I should out right confront him or just hint what I know?" He looked in the direction of his family for guidance.

"Confront him" Hermione and the rest of them said together. They had a way with doing saying it together that it creeped him out. Harry nodded and went back to staring sightlessly out the window.

**:Next chapter: Confrontations on the train new friendships formed and new enemies found, as well as the sorting: **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Shinigami: Sasha is a boy; Sasha and Monica are fraternal twins**

As dark fell the compartment door slid open and a familiar red head stepped into the doorway, Harry turned towards him and stared at the blackish red color that appeared in his vision. On looked into the carriage and regarded the new people uneasily before starting to introduce himself.

"Hi I'm Ron-"He started only to be cut off by Harry.

"We know who you are Ron, I am Harry and that is Hermione, as you seem to have forgotten who we are, the twins are Sasha and Monica, next to them is baby Jason, those are Hermione's and my siblings, Next to Jason is Damien and Jasmine, my aunt and cousin." Harry smirked as the fiery red head spluttered and, as Hermione described later in there common room, turned red.

"You…You…asshole I never should have listened to Dumbledore and Mum when they said I should befriend you so I could spy on you...You are just a spoiled little boy who lived." Ron growled before punching Harry in the jaw...or trying to. Harry ducked and brought his fist up into Ron's gut before sitting back down and turning to stare out the window.

"I knew you were never my friend when you abandoned me last year when I was entered into the Triwizard Tournament. Oh and Ron if I was spoiled would I have seen death or have nightmares every night where I see Cedric, and my parents blame me for there deaths over and over again. Tell me, Ron, would you rather have my life or would you rather have your own where you are loved, protected, and sheltered from all that is terrible. I hope you never have to know what it like is to be or Hermione. Just get out and stay out." Harry's voice was cold and calm, so cold that Ron ran from the compartment like a bat out of hell.

Unnoticed by Ron was that a tear had slowly made its way down Harry's and Hermione's cheeks as they relived their own personal hells.

After Ron left Draco made his own appearance, his though wasn't as trying as Ron's. Approaching the compartment that the Weasel had fled he found a barely recognizable Harry and Hermione and several people he couldn't recognize.

"Hello Potter..."Draco began, his voice was tired and held no malice or ill intent at all. He had hoped to end their rivalry this year.

"Hello Draco," Harry said softly, "I'd like to take you up on your offer." he said quietly, startling the blonde.

"What offer?" Draco asked, confused.

"The offer you gave me first year about being friends." Harry whispered tiredly before turning his face to Draco. Draco's eyes grew in astonishment and surprise as well as a little horror. Astonishment and surprise at the willingness of Harry to accept his offer and horror at the sight of Harry blind. He nodded somehow knowing that Harry would see his nod and sat down in the compartment. And the introductions began.

_---------------------------------------The Great Hall---------------------------------------_

Hermione, Harry and the rest of their family with the exception of Sasha and Monica stood in the shadows of the great hall watching as the sorting began.

_I bring a warning for all_

_Unite or fall to darkness_

_A family renewed _

_I shall sort_

_you young ones but I do it unwillingly_

_Sly Slytherin _

_Whose only sin is ambition_

_Brave Gryffindor_

_Whose only weakness is prejudice_

_Studious Ravenclaw_

_Whose study will bring them to their_

_fall_

_Last of all_

_Friendly Hufflepuff_

_Whose blind loyalty should be cautioned_

McGonagall began to call up the first years hesitantly; her eyes were filled with apprehension. When she finally reached 'Monica Potter' the hall burst into whispers. After Monica and Sasha had been sorted into their respected houses (both Slytherins) the sorting ended.

"Wait..." Hermione and Harry called over the den of voices, "We wish to be resorted, as well as Harry's cousin would like to be sorted as well." Hermione finished for Harry. The family walked forward as the hall quieted.

"I advise against it" Dumbledore said gravely but one look on the new comers faces and he knew they could not be swayed from their decision.

"If I may, but who are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Don't you remember us Dumbledore, Your favorite weapon and his aunt and cousin as well as his newly adopted sister who's name goes by Hermione…and in case you haven't figured it out it's me Harry. Even Draco Malfoy recognized me now on with our resorting." Harry's voice though slightly erratic was calm and cold and heard by all.

Hermione sat on the stool first and waited to be sorted though having an inkling to which house she would be in.

"Slytherin" the hat screamed as Hermione and Harry had expected it to. After Hermione was sorted Damien went next followed by Harry. The hat took it's time with Harry's sorting. _Ah so you are back Mr. Potter. Shall we put you in the house you belong with in the first place...yes, yes we should better be……_

"**Slytherin,"** Harry smirked as he felt the gaze of the whole hall on him. Grinning he turned to Hermione and Damien and Jasmine and went to his new house sitting down next to his little sisters. So the feast began.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(A/n: I'd like to say thanks to my beta reader gentgoth for betaing or whatever but Waves Thanks Gengoth I'll have chaoter 11 sometime within the week that's all for now toodles)

"Please welcome Professor Sirius Black as your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore continued with the speech, "He has been cleared of all charges as of yesterday when Peter Pettigrew was found alive and was questioned under a truth serum."

Harry glowered at the headmaster of Hogwarts, growling Harry turned away from the headmaster and continued to plan the confrontation that he and his family would have with the headmaster. Harry growled and shook his head once again before listening for tuning out the rest of the Welcoming speech.

"Hermione, Damien, Aunt Jaz', we need to confront Dumbass AND while Sirius is present. Otherwise anything we say against the headmaster will fall on deaf ears. Got me? Oh and Aunt Jaz, Remus will be coming on Halloween for the celebration, so be prepared, and yes Aunt Jaz, I know you like him." Harry smirked as he imagined what it must have looked like to see his almost emotionless aunt blush.

:Masssster I ssssssssssmell sssssssssssomething dark upon the dog changeling, it smells like the old mansssss magic, be careful massster: Harry looked down in surprise; it seemed his snake, Shasta, had found him.

: I will be careful Shasssta but the old man will pay for what he has done trussst me, Shasssta, he desssssstroyed my family, and I am going to make him wisssssh he never crosssssed me. But he won't know what happened until it hassss happened. :

Harry glared at the headmaster as he waited for the feast to end so he could confront the man who tried to make his and his family's life living, or not, it just is the way you look at it, hell.

Over the summer Harry had discovered that Severus Snape was his uncle on his father's side. Harry had been sifting through his mind to reinforce his Occlumency shields when he came across a barrier behind his memories. After finding it Harry beat relentlessly at the barrier until it broke. He had recognized the magical signature seconds before an onslaught of memories flooded his mind. He remembered days when Severus had come to visit him with his father's disgruntled face in the background and his mother's smirking face. It was awhile later when he had asked Severus to search his mind he found that Severus too had a barrier and once it had been broken Severus found that he remembered Dumbledore putting it upon him.

Harry had been and was still furious and by the look on his uncle's face he was furious as well. So Harry waited for the feast to end, and with looks to his aunt cousin and siblings, as well as his uncle, which signaled to them that as soon as the feast ended that it would be time to approach the Dumbledork and, Harry vowed, take the Imperious Curse off of his godfather.

As the rest of the houses slowly walked out of the hall Harry and his family walked towards the headmaster, their expressions dark; Angry? well that's an understatement. As they moved closer Minerva backed away grinning slightly.(A/N: I'll explain McGonagall later) Harry gave her a nod of acknowledgment before turning back towards the headmaster's aura and snarled as he saw the tainted blackness. As Harry opened his mouth to speak he was interrupted by the least expected person he had thought of. That voice belonged to Luna Lovegood.

"Headmaster why is it so dark?" The young blond asked innocently although Harry smirked as he realized that she too had the sight, as he called it.

"Yes Headmaster Why is it so dark?" Harry's smirk transformed into a full blown grin as he noticed the darkening of the headmaster's aura.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As Harry tilted his head to the side to get a better look at the headmaster and the people surrounding him Sirius walked up and Harry scowled as he noticed the headmaster's aura mingling with Sirius'. Harry's family noticing his scowl looked in the direction of Sirius and frowned slightly. Luna nodded slightly to Harry before standing behind him and watching.

"Headmaster you of all people should know it is illegal to use the Imperious Curse on another living creature. So tell me why your signature is all over Sirius, and why I can see it on most of the staff here including Professor Snape?" Harry's voice was as cold as ice and as hot as the breath of a dragon as he spat his comment out at the elderly headmaster. As he was asking this, Harry was taking great care not to allow his anger to get the better of him. He saw the Headmaster's aura flicker with agitation, anger, resentment, and fear. Harry growled and stalked closer to the man he used to think of as a grandfather.

"I swear if the curse is not taken off of the staff, all I say is 'I will kill you', do you understand me?" Harry whispered vehemently his eyes glaring and cold as he gave the headmaster no room to argue. Albus Dumbledore nodded as his fear grew and removed the Imperious from all of the staff immediately and stalked off to his office leaving the group glaring at him until he was well out of their sight.

"Well...that went well." Harry stated flashing the rest of his group a smile, to someone else it would have been unnerving seeing someone go from utterly cold and icy to warm and cheerful within seconds, to his family however, it amused them how bipolar Harry acted most of the time. As Harry walked away whistling Hermione hid a smile at the confused look that Luna was wearing before fallowing Harry to wherever he was going.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next morning Harry slowly crawled from his bed and turned his sightless gaze to the warmth coming from the window. Sighing, Harry went over to his wardrobe and picked out his clothes for the day, he had decided to wear muggle clothing today. After Harry got dressed he closed his eyes and threw his second sight out to check on the various members of his family.

Sasha and Monica appeared to still be in their beds. Hermione was up and down in the common room reading one of the darker books that was in the Slytherin common room library. Baby Jason was in his crib which was in his Aunt's room across the hall from his, and his Cousin appeared to be just outside his door.

Harry sighed bearing his fangs before he went to the door and opened it, stepping to the side allowing Damien to come into his room. Harry quietly made his way to his familiar's aquarium, sticking his arm in and allowing her to climb up his arm. He felt bad for ignoring her the past few days; he only hoped she'd forgive him.

"Harry…" Damien started frowning slightly, "What are we going to do about Dumbledore and the little problem he has presented us with? I mean I understand he's very important here but he needs to be dealt with." Harry sighed and looked at Dudley before closing his eyes once more.

"There's not much I can do Damien, not at this moment, I still need to collect more information on just how deep his darkness runs in the castle, I need to find Fawkes, with how dark the Old Goat is I doubt Fawkes would stay of his own volition. I'm going to have to get back to you on what we're going to do about him, for now though…we wait and watch."

Damien nodded absently and sighed, he hated waiting but he knew Harry knew best for the bigger parts of a plan. He sat down in one of the chairs in Harry's room and ran his hand through his dark hair wondering why he and his family always seemed to be in the middle of every controversy and were usually the only ones who ever did anything about it.

They sat there in silence for a while, by the time they realized how long Hermione was at the door and smiling softly. Her hair pulled back into a braided bun and her gold eyes focused on Harry and Damien waiting for them to take notice of her being there. In her arms she held Jason; he was looking around the room with blurry eyes, when Jason's eyes focused on his cousin he reached out his arms to him and whimpered, pouting until Damien got up and gently took him out of Hermione's arms with a chuckle.

"Harry Damien it's time for breakfast and we need to get out schedules, Sasha and Monica are already up and heading to the Great Hall, they seem to have adapted to the castle very well, Aunt Jasmine told me she was going to stay in her room today getting set up and owling the stores in Diagon Alley to see if she could set up some times over Christmas Holiday so we can get ourselves new wardrobes and also to talk to Gringotts about our inheritance. As well as managing the accounts. She also found out Dumbledork has been embezzling the money from the school. She's got an eye on him as well Harry." Hermione said quietly, her tone amused.

Harry nodded his head in response and rose to his feet heading to the door his cousin and sister following him. Together the trio and one toddler made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they entered the Hall they noticed a 5th table and all the other house tables were set against a different wall while the 5th table was set directly in the center with all 4 house mascots stamped into the center of the table. Luna and Ginny were already sitting there talking avidly to Neville Longbottom.

Neville had grown over the summer, his baby fat had melted away and he seemed to sit more confidently, he didn't slouch over anymore, he didn't try to hide himself from people. He was more carefree in how he spoke and moved, Harry had no doubt Neville was not going to have any problems handling Snape this year. Monica and Sasha seemed to have made fast friends with Neville as well as they seemed to be sitting on either side of him and smiling unabashedly at their tall new friend.

Harry grinned, his pearl white teeth shining against his alabaster skin, he knew his girls would make friends fast and he suspected they were going to make Neville their first life long friend. Still smiling Harry, Hermione, and Damien made their way over to the table and sat down and started filling their plates with eggs, fruit, and vegetables.

As Harry started to dig into his breakfast Neville cleared his throat. Harry looked up at him and cocked his head to the side, waiting.

Neville smirked "I see you've collected yourself a family, Harry. I hoped you had a good summer despite the obvious things that may have happened to you." Harry nodded and looked up as Dumbledore strode into the room, his aura cracked and withered with blackness. Shuddering, Harry looked towards the staff table and watched as his aura mingled with several of the staff members excluding Snape which surprised Harry. When they had first arrived yesterday Snape had be under the Imperious Curse. Today he was not, which meant Harry could ask him for his help with bringing Dumbledore down. He just needed to wait until Snape handed out the schedules.

Harry had made modifications to his classes as he didn't want to take Divination over again. A short while later Snape came by with the schedules and as he passed Harry, he leaned down and Harry took his chance. "7, Family Suite, Tonight."

With that Snape walked away and back to the Head table barely looking back at Harry, nodding ever so slightly his ascent.

AN: I apologize for not writing in such a long chapter is unbeta'd so far.


	13. Adoption Notice

A/N: Due to my extreme writers block, I have decided that this story be put up for adoption, anyone who would like to adopt this story may, however before you do please message me so that I may read how you edit my story because I would love to see this story finished. And as much as it pains me to let my work go, I know someone will make it into a wonderful work like I had hoped it to be. Thank you.

~iKitten


End file.
